A Vixen or your virtues
by Raika Delleon
Summary: Finally Bella was happy. It had been a hard struggle to get Edward to be with her and accept her into his world but here she was enjoying a wonderful game of baseball with his family. That is, Until some uninvited guest make an appearance and flip her world upside down and make her question her happiness, edward and everything she did to be with him. Victoria/Bella femslash
1. Chapter 1

Hello Loves! So its been this a femslash that is paring Victoria/Bella together. I understand if its not your particular taste and if so you know how to exit this story and I wish you well on your such something more suitable for yourself but for those who have a warped sense of taste in character pairings as myself stay tuned there is much to come 3

Anyways, for legality sake. I own nothing and this a mere fantasy I have come up from the book Twilight written by Stephenie Meyer. This is all for fun and the enjoyment of myself and those who wish to read it. So without out further delay, Lets do this!

 **CHAPTER 1**

The thunderous crack that echoed after one of the Cullen's had made contact with the bat to the baseball caused Bella to wince from the sound but none the less she smiled as she covered her ears. The entire family was having a wonderful evening of playing a bit of competitive baseball as Bella watched and occasionally helped Esme make some calls on if someone was safe or out.

So far the whole day was going great except for the small outburst from Rosalie when she said she was out, but other than that everyone was having a spectacular time. There was friendly banter and laughter going around as the Cullen's would poke fun at one another and Bella loved to listen in and laugh with them.

The day couldn't get any better… so it got worse.

Suddenly Alice had gasped and froze in her spot as she had a faraway look in her eyes. Everyone knew it could only mean one thing, Alice was having a vision. Before Alice could even come out of her vision fully Edward was behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her waist protectively as a loud growl rumbled out of him "She's mine!" He roared out as he tightened his grip on her "She's my mate!"

Bella stiffened as she felt the cold of Edwards body seep into hers as he pressed himself further into her. She had no idea what was going on, and by looking at the expression of every other Cullen besides Alice, they were just as confused as she was.

Alice finally came out of her vision and looked to her mate Jasper who quickly appeared by her side. "They're coming. Three nomadic vampires are heading this way, they heard us playing. One of them is-"Alice quickly spoke but was cut off by a loud growl from Edward as he tightened his already impossibly tight grip on Bella.

"She's mine! I will not let them have her!" Edward roared as he moved back with Bella securely in his arms "We need to get her out of here!"

The rest of the Cullen's had already moved closer to Edward and Bella once Alice spoke. Carlisle was about to say something until Alice visibly froze up again.

"It's too late… They're already here…" The pixie vampire whispered in fear as she and her mate quickly moved with the rest of her family to form a protective half circle around Bella and Edward.

Everything was going on too fast for Bella to understand. One minute they are having fun and playing baseball, the next Edward is smothering her while growling and claiming her. Of course when Edward claimed her to be his it made her heart flutter but at the same time it scared her. He was holding on to her a little too tightly and it was causing her some discomfort. Not to mention suddenly everyone was in a defensive position with their eyes focused on something she just couldn't see.

It didn't take long for Bella to see what was happening as three figures appeared out of the forest tree line and into sight. They were too far away for her to get a good look and before she could Edward quickly positioned her behind him and blocked her view.

The three unknown figures reached the Cullen's and Bella in a matter of seconds as they ran towards them at their vampires speed.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a tall male with blonde hair that was put into a low ponytail wearing jeans and only a dark leather jacket with no shirt underneath as he was tossing one of the baseballs one of the Cullen's lost during the game up and down in his hand. "Playing a bit of baseball are we? Mind if we join?" The blonde said with a wide smile and his red eyes meeting with each Cullen.

As his gaze fell on Edward he noticed something fidgeting behind the bronze haired boy who was giving him a low growl but chose to ignore it.

Behind Edward, Bella was trying get a full view of the new vampires but Edward had positioned himself to where she could only see the blonde and the olive-toned skinned vampire with dark hair, the third vampire was a complete mystery to her.

Like the good diplomat he was Carlisle stepped up and smiled at the three vampires "Of course you can, but before we begin again may we know your names. I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm the leader of this coven."

The Olive-toned man with black hair that stood a bit taller than the blonde male stepped up and offered his hand to Carlisle "I'm Laurent Da Revin, it's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle."

Carlisle shook the offered hand and smiled "It's wonderful to meet you"

Laurent stepped back as he looked over to his blonde companion who smiled widely showing off his fangs "I'm James Witherdale" the blonde replied as offered his hand to Carlisle and Carlisle shook it.

"Nice to meet you James." Carlisle responded as he returned the smile and looked to their last companion.

Bella was still trying to see who the newest vampires last companion was but Edward was still stubbornly in her way so she sighed and resigned herself to just listening.

Carlisle looked at the last of the new vampires, her flaming red hair, bright red eyes only seemed to be enhance by her pale skin. She was only a little shorter than the other vampires with her.

The red head only scoffed and was quickly elbowed by the blonde, now known as James. "Be nice Victoria." He laughed as he looked to Carlisle "Sorry about her." He motioned toward the scowling red head with his head "She's just cranky 'cause she's hungry." He laughed light heartedly.

Carlisle smiled as he saw the red head known as Victoria punch James in the shoulder. "Shut up" she growled lightly "I wouldn't be if we had stopped for something on the way here."

Bella couldn't help but tense at the sweet voice that came from the third nomadic vampire. To her it sent a pleasant warmth through her body that made her heart flutter. She knew every vampire had a sweet voice to help lure in their prey but this voice was more exceptional than any other voice she had previously heard and it drew here in.

Edward must of heard her heart speed up because he backed himself closer to her and gave her a sideways glance over his shoulder before quickly looking back to the vampires before them. Bella didn't pay too much attention to Edward as she was brought back to the conversation between the new vampires.

James mocked hurt as he held his shoulder and whimpered even though Victoria didn't even punch him hard enough for there to be a crack sounding off of their collision. "Owwie! You're such a meanie Vicki" he cried out as a small smile tugged at his lips.

Victoria couldn't help but scoff as she rolled her eyes "Whatever James, you're such a baby." She looked over at him and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as he pouted.

Before James or Victoria could continue their banter Laurent spoke "So before my friends decide to embarrass themselves any further, could you introduce us to your lovely coven Carlisle?"

This time both James and Victoria scoffed as the focused back on the Coven before them.

"Ah, I apologize. The lovely woman to my right is my wife and mate Esme." He smiled as she reached out to his wife and clasped his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"It's a nice to meet you." Laurent said as James smiled and waved, and Victoria just nodded.

As Esme was about to respond Emmet quickly moved forward with his goofy grin in place and holding Rosalies hand. "I'm Emmet and this my mate Rosalie" He boomed and smiled as he affectionately kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

Once again they said their pleasantries. Everyone was slowly introducing themselves until it came to Edward. The family had still stayed in the protective half circle but as all eyes were on Edward, Carlisle spoke up for him.

"And last but not least is Edward and his mate Bella." Carlisle said as he and the rest of the Cullens watched the nomadic vampires carefully.

Edward kept Bella behind him, not allowing her to see any of the new vampires as he pressed his back into her front completely.

"It's nice to meet you" Edward said. You could tell it was forced politeness as he smiled at the three vampires in front of him.

The Cullens seemed to stiffen as James quirked an eyebrow and tried to look past Edward but was only reward with a soft growl from the bronze haired boy.

"So do we get to meet or see this elusive Bella?" James asked as he looked to Carlisle.

Carlisle always seeming to knowing what to say and do and didn't even look perplexed by the question as the rest of his coven stiffened again. "Of course, although she is a bit shy. Plus she is not feeling well so she and Edward are about to take their leave. So you will have to see her at a better time. Although we are quite fortunate you showed up when you did seeing as we would have been short two players."

Taking the hint, Edward quickly turned around and began to usher Bella away. He turned one last time to look over his shoulder at the nomadic vampires "It was a pleasure meeting you." He said with a forced smile.

Just as the three vampires were about to respond back a wind blew past Edward and Bella towards them. James eyes grew wide while turning a dark crimson as his smile turned into wolfish grin and he took a big whiff of the air. "Mmmhh! What a delectable smell." He growled out as he looked to his companions and noticed Laurent had the same expressions as he did. Victoria seemed to purr as her eyes went to a dark crimson that was almost black.

As much as Victoria's reaction confused him, James needed to see the source of this irresistible scent that made the fires of his thirst flare up and almost consume him. So as soon as the words left James mouth he was right in front of Bella his red eyes gazing into her chocolate brown ones.

It only took a second but Edward had Bella wrapped in his arms and was growling fiercely at James. "Don't you touch her!" He bellowed as he tightened his hold on Bella causing Bella to yelp out in surprise and pain. The entire Cullen coven was bent down and looked as if they were ready to pounce.

Bella was in pain at how tight Edward was holding her but that didn't last long as a ferocious roar pierced the air and she was instantly released from Edwards grasp after it and Edward was separated from her with sickly _CRACK!_ And she saw him being thrown several yards away and almost into the forest. Without Edward holding her though she fell and was about to fall onto the ground until she felt a new pair of cold arms wrap gently around her and lift her up.

The new pair of arms encircling her were soft and for some reason provided her comfort. It didn't make sense but she didn't have time to dwell on that as she saw the rest of the Cullen's form a circle around her and the person who was holding her. Whoever was holding her though was letting out a series of deep warning growls and hisses towards the Cullen's and James.

James quickly backed away with his hands in the air to show he meant no harm "Well this a nice new development" He laughed lightly as he kept backing away "Who would have thought this would happen. Our little Vicki finding her m-"James was interrupted by Edward as he came crashing into the blonde nomadic vampire at a speed that sent them both flying with a loud _Crack!_

Even from the distance Edward and James had landed she could hear Edward growl out "You're wrong! She's Mine!"

From where she was she noticed how Edward had started a fight with James and they blurred in and out of her sight. Bella was so focused on watching the fight and some of the Cullen's and Laurent trying to break it up, she forgot about the arms holding her until they pulled her closer to the only last remaining vampire that wasn't out trying to break the fight up and it brought her back to her own predicament.

Bella stiffened with fear as she looked down at the pale arms around her waist. They were long and slender as they drew her even closer. She felt a light weight on her shoulder as a soft purring sound could be heard and she could feel a small vibration from it behind her. Bella squeaked in surprise to the purring. She felt instantly relaxed and calmer by the purring but as she heard several loud cracking, thudding and earth shattering booms it brought her back to reality. She didn't know who was holding her and what was going on but she had to get to Edward. She could no longer see him and that scared her. Not to mention she was absolutely terrified and confused as to what was going on with herself and whomever was holding her.

She needed to get away from this person who was still purring and to get to Edward. Bella tried to move away and struggled to get free but the arms around her only pulled her further into the person holding her. The purring stopped and out came a soft warning growl. Bella froze at the growl and slowly began to turn around to finally see who was keeping her captive.

As she turned around in the arms that held her she gasped. She came face to face with the most beautiful vampire she had ever seen. Her fiery red hair swayed in the wind as her red eyes gazed lovingly and longingly at her and her red lips pulled back in a gentle smile. This creature before her had completely captivated her. The fiery red hair was in soft curls that bounced aimlessly in the wind, as she moved her gaze down she noticed her eyes that were a dark crimson that seemed to be so deep she could get lost in them, her pale skin only seemed to make all her gorgeous features more appealing as she looked at the red haired vampires lips that were full and now in a wide grin that showed of her gleaming white teeth and fangs. She couldn't help it as her breath hitched when the vampire pulled her even closer.

"Hello love" The Red headed vampire purred seductively in Bella's ear "I'm Victoria, you must be Bella. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Bella could feel the ghost of Victoria's breath on the shell of her ear and it only caused her to shudder as a sweet chill went up her spin. She didn't know why she was feeling this way but she did and it set her body in overdrive.

"T-The p-pleas-sure is all mine" Bella stuttered back as a blush crept up her neck and to her entire face as she looked Victoria in the eyes. She was trying to regain her composure while still remaining polite but she knew she was failing both at the moment. She didn't meant to say a polite you to but for some reason it came out that way and she honestly didn't understand what was going on with her mind a body at the moment.

Victoria smiled predatorily at Bella as she began to purr even more "Not yet it isn't" she purred sweetly out as she removed one of arms around Bella's waist to gently cup the young brunettes cheek and brush her thumb gently against "But soon it will be" she husked.

Bella could have sworn her heart was going to break free of her chest with how much her heart was pounding against her ribcage and honestly it wouldn't surprise her. Bella had to tighten her legs together as she felt her arousal growing and blush intensifying at Victoria's words and her actions.

Edward had never been this forward with her, if anything he would try to keep her at an arms distance when it came to being affectionate…

Then it hit her. OH GOD! EDWARD! He's going to hate her for this! Where was he? What happened to him? Was he alright? So many questions went through her mind and she tensed up.

Victoria on the other hand was utterly enamored by Bella, and couldn't get enough of the girl. As soon as the girls scent invaded her sense she knew the girl was her mate. She was so shocked and lost in the moment she didn't know what was going on until she heard her mates cry of pain. Then without any thought she had removed the threat by punching him in the face and causing him to fly off and then proceeded to protecting her beloved by keeping her close. She had finally found her mate and there was no way she was going to allow her to be harmed or let her go. After Centuries of being alone and roaming the earth she found her true love, her soul-mate and she was basking in the effects of the mating bond that called to her so immensely that she just allowed her instincts to do as it wished and wanted but as she noticed her mates body tense she became concerned.

Bella was now trying to wiggle out of Victoria's grip again "Please let me go! I have to go find Edward!" she pleaded as she looked to Victoria who only scowled and growled until she noticed Bella's distraught features.

Victoria felt her un-beating heart break at her mates pained expression and at the fact she wanted to leave her for another. Her inner beast was telling her to hold on to and never let go of Bella as well as to get rid of the possible threat that was Edward. Victoria's inner struggle showed on her face as her face contorted from anger, sorrow, rage, to distraught. Victoria opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Bella looked her in the eyes with concern, worry and pain.

"Please Victoria" She pleaded with the red head as she looked at her intensely "I beg you"

Victoria felt her heart shatter. She didn't want to let go of her newly found mate, but if it made her happy she would. She would never want to hurt her love, even if it meant killing herself in the end so be it. So Victoria pushed all her emotions deep down and sighed in defeat "Okay…" and she released Bella from her grasp.

Bella looked at a pained Victoria one last time before looking around and noticing Edward not too far away and being held back by Emmet and Jasper. She took off towards them in a sprint, not even daring to look back as she kept going until she finally reached them.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked as she walked up to Edward who was growling loudly towards James. James was standing off to the side with Laurent beside him with his arms crossed over his chest while scowling towards Edward.

Once Edward heard Bella he stopped struggling to get out of Jasper and Emmet's hold and straighten himself up. "Bella, my love. Are you alright?" He questioned as he shook off Jasper and Emmet and sent them a quick glare and then headed up to Bella while looking her over. He encompassed her in almost suffocating embrace when he reached her and it caused her to gasp in shock and pain.

He was about to release her until he heard a loud warning growl beside him. He then tightened his hold on Bella causing her to wheeze as more air was being pushed out of her.

"Let her go! You're hurting her." Victoria ground out at Edward who only sent her a scowl.

"I would never hurt Bella, unlike you monsters!" He retorted back as he loosened his grip on Bella.

Bella inhaled some much needed air as Edward finally let go enough for her to breath easily again.

"I would never hurt Bella! I could never hurt my ma-!" Victoria exclaimed with rage until Edward cut her off.

"You are nothing but a murderer! You kill humans and I will not allow you to condemn Bella like you have already done so to yourself. She deserves better!" He spat with pure rage and disgust on his face towards Victoria.

Usually Victoria would retort back but as much as she hated to admit it his words struck her hard and rendered her speechless. She had killed many humans, she did so without guilt and easily. Now she was mated to a human, a beautiful and lovely human, but a human none the less. Did she deserve better than her?

Victoria looked at Edward who held a smug smile on his face from her lack of comeback as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to him. Her gaze fell on Bella who met her gaze and they seemed to be caught in each other's until Edward tightened his grasp on Bella. That broke the spell and Bella looked away from her and to the ground with a defeated look.

Victoria opened her mouth about to beg her mate to look at her, to see if she believed what Edward was saying was true and if she felt that way but she never got the chance as she was cut off again.

"I think you should leave, you and your coven have caused enough problems already." Edward said while placing a tender kiss on top of Bella's head. " _MY MATE_ , and my family were having a wonderful time out before all this happened." He glared towards Victoria and her coven mates.

Victoria couldn't help looking pleadingly at Bella who kept her gaze to the ground. _Please! Please look at me!_ She begged internally. She felt as if her whole being was slowly being torn apart, cell by cell. It was excruciating.

Meanwhile Bella was debating and fighting with herself. Bella always thought her and Edward were meant for each other, that they were soul-mates. That they would have an eternity together and live happily ever after but as soon as her eyes landed on Victoria her dreams seem to tear apart from the seams. It didn't make any sense, none at all. She didn't know this woman, she didn't like women, right? Now she was questioning her sexuality and it only made matters worse as she was in the arms of her supposed love of her life.

She and Edward had gone through so much together, she couldn't throw that away just because of some stranger that made her feel things not even Edward had. Edward had also done so much for her, he was even protecting her right as this moment, but why did it not feel right to her. Merely a few hours ago she would have loved to be in the position she was in now, but at the moment she couldn't help but want to be as far away as possible from Edward and in the arms of Victoria, and it didn't make any sense to her at all.

Her brain and her heart were in an epic war against one another that was causing her mind to swirl and her heart to slowly break. She couldn't face Victoria, not with everything that was going on in her head. She was with Edward and she needed to stay true to him. At least that's what her head was telling her, so she didn't meet the red heads gaze. If she was being true to her heart though she would have leapt to Victoria but she wasn't and if she saw the way Victoria was looking at her now, she probably wouldn't have given It a second thought and comforted Victoria, but she didn't look at the red head.

Bella closed her eyes tightly as she felt her heart wrench and twist tightly as she snuggled into Edward.

Victoria let out a pained whimper at the sight and was pulled back by James who was leading her away from them.

Edward only smiled even more smugly at Victoria's whimper and retreating form.

"You know this is wrong!" called out James as he picked up Victoria's now limp body "She belongs with Vic-!"

He was cut off as Edward growled "She belongs with me! She is _MY_ mate!"

James only growled back as he held Victoria in his arms bridal style "This isn't over! I swear to you, this isn't over!" He then disappeared into the forest with Victoria.

Laurent quickly moved to Carlisle from his previous spot and held out his hand "It was nice seeing you while we did, I apologize for my friends. They are just doing what they believe is right." He said with a sad smile as he looked at all the Cullen's.

Edward just scoffed but Carlisle shook Laurent's hand "It is alright, I hope the next time we meet it is on much better terms." Carlisle said with disappointment in his voice as well.

"Me too." Laurent replied before he disappeared into the forest to go after his companions.

The Cullen coven was alone once again and it was silent but that didn't last long.

"Well that was awkward!" Emmet bellowed and laughed.

Rosalie just glared at him and then smacked him on the back of the head "Shut up you idiot." She said to him before taking his hand and speeding away with him.

Bella finally looked up to see a blur of Rosalie and Emmet as they ran away from them.

"Well you probably want some alone time" Carlisle said as he grabbed Esme's hand "We will see you both back at the house whenever you are ready to return." Carlisle and Esme then zoomed away in the direction Rosalie and Emmet had left, leaving Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella alone.

As Bella opened her eyes she found herself looking for a particular red head, and her heart contorting in sorrow and longing when she was nowhere to be found.

Jasper's body tensed as Bella's intense emotions filled him. He knew what this pain was, it was the pull to the strongest bond known to all of vampire kind. He knew it well as he felt it when he had separated from Alice for a few days after they first met. He had forgotten what it was like until now and it was completely unbearable.

Alice noticed her mate going rigid and quickly entwined her hand with his and smiled when she saw him visibly relax. Alice had seen this all happen in her vision, she had even seen more than just what would happen today but her visions could change. She was hoping they would all come true though, but even if they did there was definitely going to be a big struggle ahead. One she hoped like what she saw in her visions, would be worth it in the end.

"Edward" Alice began but was shut down as her bronze hair brother growled menacingly at her.

"You're wrong Alice." He snarled "You know your visions can be subjective and misleading"

Alice was deeply offended and hurt by her brother's words. She knew it could be true but he wouldn't admit she was right about what happened today and he was withholding the truth from Bella, the one person who deserved to know.

"You know she deserves to-"Once again he cut her off with a loud warning growl.

"Its none of your business Alice!" Her snarled even more as he bared his fangs at her.

Jasper had had enough of Edwards disrespect towards his mate "You will not talk to my mate like that, or you may not have the ability to talk at all if you catch my drift, _Brother."_ Jasper spat the last word vehemently in his southern drawl towards Edward while sending him a deep glare and scowling at him.

Jasper held onto Alice's hand tighter as he turned away from Edward and looked into his mates eyes "Let's go darlin." He said softly as he gave a small peck on the cheek.

Alice giggled until she looked at Bella and saw the pained expression on her face and confusion in her eyes. "We'll see you later Bella" she sadly smiled at her best friend who only nodded back.

Alice disappeared with Jasper not a moment later, leaving just her and Edward alone.

Edward scoffed at Alice and Jaspers last words.

Bella looked to Edward to find him looking at her with that crooked smile that used to make her knee's weak, her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart stutter. Now though it made her feel nauseas and uncomfortable. She couldn't help but wonder why she fell for that in the first place.

"Are you alright my love? Did that monster hurt you?" He asked her with a gentle and concerned look in his eyes as he looked her over.

Bella had to stop herself as she almost screamed at him to never call Victoria a monster ever again but restrained herself and only nodded her head. "Yes, _Victoria_ " she emphasized her name "Didn't hurt me at all." If she thought about it, Victoria was nothing but gentle and never suffocated her like Edward would. Even if he may not have meant to, he sometimes would hold onto her so tightly it would leave a bruise and cause her pain or discomfort.

Edward quirked his eyebrow curiously at her reply but then schooled his features. "I'm just glad you're safe. Next time though I think it would be better if you stayed closer to me so I can protect you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He smiled widely at her, flashing her his pearly whites.

That smile used to dazzle her, and make her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help but think of how much it bothered her now though. Did he use to do that to her to get her to comply with him before? For some reason she couldn't help but feel angry towards him. She was as close as possible to him before but he was saying she should have been closer? Did he always say stuff like this and make it seem like it was her fault?

She was so lost in her thoughts she forgot to respond to him.

"Love?" He question softly as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you are alright?"

At his touch she flinched and that didn't go unnoticed by him. She needed to come up with a good reason for her zoning out and flinching or he was going to push her on it. If was remembered correctly that's what he always did and she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him her thoughts at the moment or even her feelings.

"I'm sorry, I'm just still shaken up from everything that happened earlier. It all happened so fast." She sighed. She was hoping he would take that answer and with the way his body relaxed and his crooked smile returned she knew he bought it.

"It's alright love, its been a taxing day. How about I take you home?" He smiled as he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful" Bella said with a forced smile as she cuddled into Edwards side. It felt so wrong being close to him but she was going to have to think everything over once she was home and far away enough from Edward to think clearly.

Meanwhile in the forest not too far from the retreating Bella and Edward a pair of red eyes followed their movements silently until disappearing completely into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Let my first say thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story and taken the time to read it. Now I will be forthright with you all, I am going to make some changes to the story. For one some characters may be a pairing that were not and more than likely they will be a homosexual couple. Your gonna find it soon so be patient with me. I will try to stay true the characters personality I am not purposefully altering. So if i go astray, just give me a heads up and I will try my best to alter it. After all creative criticism is very important so if you have any tips, tricks or just wanna throw some ideas out at me I am totally appreciative it 3 Alright so enjoy the next chapter :D

Deep in the woods there came an anguished outcry as the crack and thud of several trees falling came after. It seemed to happen in that order for a few minutes until it turned into harsh sobs and heart wrenching whimpers.

"Vicki…" came the soft whisper of the blonde nomadic vampire. He walked up beside her at a human pace as to not frighten his companion "It's going to be alright" He tried to sooth her by rubbing her back softly.

She only growled at him and swatted his hand away from her "Don't touch me!" she hissed at him "and don't lie to me! You know if it's not going to be alright so you can't say that." She whispered the last part not hiding how distraught she really way.

"You saw her, she chose that petulant bronze haired Cullen, _Edward!_ " she spat his name out venomously.

She quickly got up and punched another tree while screaming out in pure rage. The tree made another cracking sound and fell with a thud.

"I should have just disposed of him right there! I should have…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she remembered her mates pleading gaze and her begging her to release her so she could go to Edward. "I…I-I…" she stammered as she fell to her knees "I just let her go…" As she sobbed into her hands that now covered her face.

James watched his best friend heave with ragged breathes and try to shed tears that would never fall. All of this torture Victoria was going through was over the love of her life and James felt useless because he knew there was very little to almost nothing he could do to help her. He looked to Laurent who went from watching Victoria to looking at him as he looked just as torn as he was. James was lucky to have found Laurent as he was his mate. He was also a vampire so things were so much simpler for them because as soon as they saw each other there was no denying they were mates. The both instantly felt the bond and the pull to each other was so strong they couldn't be separated then and even now they wouldn't go far from one another.

But Victoria was mated to a human, and not just any human, a human believed to be mated to another vampire already. Bella was human, so she wouldn't feel the full pull of the mating bond like Victoria would but from what Victoria said the brunette could definitely feel it at least a little bit.

"Hey…" James cooed in Victories ear as he gently wrapped his arms around her "Everything's going to be okay. You guys are mates, which means you two were meant to be with each other. It just may take more time and working for it more than most have to but in the end everything is going to be as it should be. She's worth fighting for right?"

He knew it was a loaded question but when Victoria quickly pushed him away and stood up tall and squared her shoulder he knew it was worth it.

"Of course she is! I will never give up or quit on her!" Victoria proclaimed as she put her hand over her heart. "I'll never give up…" she clenched her shirt before releasing it, realizing what James was saying to her and how right he was.

James knew and now Victoria knew that everything was going to be okay, she just had to figure a way to get Bella close to her to allow her to see what she had to offer Bella.

James clapped his hands together happily as he moved next to his mate who only rolled his eyes at him "Now that is settled its Laurent's and my turn to get some stuff started so we can get started with wooing your woman"

Victoria couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friend's antics. "Mmhmm… and what would that be exactly?" she asked as she quirked her eye brow as she placed her hands on hips with a small smirk on her face.

"Weeeelll…" drawled out James "If we are going to get your mate, we are gonna need to stick around a bit longer so I say its best we start looking into a more permanent residence and some other ways you could see Bella" He said with a sly smirk as he wrapped an arm around Laurent's shoulder who only laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around James waist.

"I'm going to go house shopping with my love here while you get a new wardrobe and pick up some other things we may need for our new life style." James grinned like the Cheshire cat as Victoria groaned.

"Shopping? Really?" she huffed "You know I hate shopping James, its so boring and tedious" she whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh its fine if you don't want to shop, Laurent and I will just go out and pick outfits for you" James smiled mischievously "Because I know how much you love our choices for you"

Laurent couldn't help but laugh too as Victoria grimaced.

She could remember the last time she let them do her shopping and she had dresses and skirts she was forced to wear until they "mysteriously" burned to a crisp.

"Fine!" she groaned "I'll go!" she was about to stomp away until Laurent spoke up.

"Be back here within the end of the day, and try to get everything from cell phones, atleast two cars to anything modern we will need and as well as things that will help us fit in. Oh and please pull out some extra cash as well for just in case." Laurent said as he sent Victoria a small smile.

Victoria smiled as she rolled her eyes "Alright mom" she laughed as Laurent rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright! So let's get started" James hollered excitedly as he and Laurent sped away.

Victoria stayed behind a moment as she silently prayed to any god that was available or willing to hear her pleas that they would help her or at least give her a second chance to get to Bella and to actually keep her this time.

She then zoomed away towards the closest city she could remember all three of them passing. She believed is was Portland and it shouldn't be too far, so soon she would be back and ready to get her mate back. "Soon…" she whispered to herself as she faded away into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanna say thank you again for all the wonder reviews and everything you guys do help me out. I apologize now for any grammar mistakes, but if you find any please tell me and I will fix them so I can make your reading experience more enjoyable :D Once again I love all you 3 I hope you enjoy the story.

Oh and If anyone wants to beta read for me, just send me a message. I would truly appreciate it.

Bella remained quiet as Edward drove her home in her truck from his house. They hadn't even stayed five minutes at his house and once they had arrived back he had quickly ushered her to the garage where Rosalie was finishing up tuning up her truck. Edward didn't even wait for Rosalie to completely get out from under her truck as he opened her passenger door for her and then quickly moved to the driver's side where he sat down, buckled up and waited for her to do the same before driving away towards her house.

She used to find him doing these things for her endearing but they agitated her at the moment because he didn't ask her if it was okay for him to drive her truck or if she wanted to drive. He didn't apologize to Rosalie or even wait for her to move. Sure she and Rosalie didn't get along but that was his sister and he should have been kinder towards her. Hell, now that she thought about it. He didn't even allow her to say goodbye to his family, and that only irritated her further because she did catch a glimpse of Alice in the living room but Edward sent her a glare and made the pixie girl withdraw with a look of affliction and something else she couldn't quite describe but it made her stomach knot up in a bad way. Like she was being kept in the dark about something…. Again…

Edward was driving with one hand on the steering wheel as he inched his other hand closer to hers. She saw what he was trying to do and she was in no mood to be affection towards him, even if it was just holding hands. So she put both of her hands on her lap as she looked out the window.

He must have gotten the hint because out of the corner of her eye she could see him place his hand back on the steering wheel again and sigh.

"What's the matter love? You haven't been acting the same since the incident this afternoon" He asked with worry in his voice. He looked over at her to find her staring out of the window and watching as small droplets of rain begin to fall.

"I'm just not feeling well, that's all" She replied back as she continued to watch the rain as it came crashing against the car more violently. "I think I'm just exhausted from everything today." She sighed.

She really was tired but she was mainly sick of Edward and now she was starting to pick little bits and pieces she didn't like about him the more she was around him. It confused her because just earlier that morning was she so deeply in love with him, she was what she would now considering actually quite obsessed with him. It was such a big contrast to how she was feelings about him at the moment it startled her and made her question everything she ever felt for him and why. It also made her wonder about the sudden change she felt towards him too. She could have blissfully kept being in love with him and infatuated but that all seemed to be a passing fancy once she… once she met Victoria.

She didn't mean to but when she thought of the way the red headed nomad made her feel as she held her, how her voice whispered sweet nothings while husking seductively and the feel of her cool breathe felt against her ear, it sent shivers up her spine that made her let out a small sigh that was almost a moan until she caught herself.

Edward caught the sigh though and became concerned "Are you sure you're alright? I think it may be best we go see Carlisle. You've been acting oddly and I'm worried about you."

Bella rolled her eyes before she looked at Edward "I'm fine, I swear I'm just tired." She replied back with a force smile.

Edward seem to be contemplating what to do before he slowed down the truck and began to turn back around and drive towards his house once again.

"What are you doing Edward?" Bell asked confused and surprised by his actions.

"I'm taking you back to Carlisle so he can check up on you. I think it would better to have him make sure you're fine before you go home. That atrocity could have done anything to you while she held you captive. You are acting quite abnormal and that has me deeply concerned. I just want to make sure you're all right love." He said sweetly as he sent Bella an endearing smile.

Maybe before it would have melted her heart at his concern but all she could feel is her anger grow and irritation towards him spike up. She told him she was fine and gave him perfectly logically reason why she was acting the way she was but no he had to make the decision that she wasn't fit enough to go home until he deemed it okay. Her anger only grew at the realization of how controlling he was being at the moment. Not to mention he had called Victoria an atrocity. How dare him! She was nothing of the sort and that only fueled her anger to the point she glared at him and unbuckled her seat belt.

She quickly made it to his seat as she hovered over him before slamming her foot on the brakes and causing him and her to jerk abruptly forward.

"Bella?!" He questioned angrily "What are you doing?!" He pushed her away as he was about to continue to drive until Bella reached over and unbuckled his seat belt and pointed towards the drives door.

"Get out Edward" she seethed at him as he looked at her in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?" He asked taken aback "Are you telling me to leave your car?"

"Yes, now get out!" She screamed at him.

He sat there for a moment before reaching for her out stretched hand that was still pointing towards the driver's door.

She quickly pulled her hand away so he couldn't touch her and he just sighed sadly.

"You see love, this is what I mean. You're acting strangely. You've never been like this before" He sighed again "Please just let me take you to Carlisle, maybe he can fix-"

"GET OUT!" Bella screamed as she pointed back to the drives door " I don't need to be fixed by anyone Edward, I'm fine!" she glared him with so much animosity it made him flinch.

"That's not what I-" He started to plead but as he looked into her cold eyes that only seemed to become colder towards him he shut his mouth and slowly opened the door and got out of the truck.

"Bella…" He pleaded one last time as he watched her move to the driver's side, buckle up and shift her truck "Please my love, I'm only doing what I think is right for yo-" but Bella left him there as she tore off down the street where she quickly flipped the truck around and started to head back towards her house.

As she drove past Edward she saw how wounded and confused he was but even that didn't make her feel sorry for what she had just done. So she kept speeding towards her house until she skid to a halt when she slammed on the brakes in front of her and Charlie's house.

She quickly unbuckled herself from her seat, locked her truck and ran inside and up to her room where she locked her window and then laid on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

She would have never done anything like that before. Usually she would have done what Edward suggested and been fine with it. If anything she would have happily done it because he suggested and it meant he cared for well-being. Yet when he did it earlier she only felt like he was disregarding her own personal opinion and making her do everything he wanted without her consent or even concern about how she felt about it.

"Urghh!" she grunted as she grabbed a nearby pillow and put it over her face in frustration.

Why did she have to feel all these sudden changes now?! Was it all really because of the red headed goddess she met earlier? Could it be she just finally took of the rose tented glasses she's been wearing for so long she forgot they were still on? Was she just being unreasonable at the moment?

She stopped her quarreling with herself as she realized she called Victoria a red headed goddess and just groaned even more.

I cant even control my thoughts about her! What is going on with me?! She mentally screamed to herself.

Maybe she was just over stimulated today from everything that happened and if she slept on it she would be able to decipher it later on.

Yeah... she thought to herself, that sounds like an actually decent plan. I think I'll just take a few days to collect myself and when school starts I'm sure I'll have everything sorted out.

Bella couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. Finally she was getting somewhere.

Atleast that was until her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She opened her phone and wasn't surprised that Edward had text her.

 _We need to talk about this Bella. I want to know what's going on with you and what's possibly on your mind that could be causing this. I love you and just want you to be okay, my love. – Edward_

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes at his text. It seemed like he had a way of manipulating her into trying to think he was doing something to protect and care for her when really it was just his selfish whims _._ He wanted answers and most of them because he couldn't read her mind like everyone else he encountered. Now that she considered it, that could be why he always seems so concerned or always wanted to know what she was thinking about in the first place. With that in mind she had a lot to think over and she was definitely not in the mood to see or hear from Edward for a while.

She looked at his message one more time before she hit sent reply back and began to text her own message.

 _"Look Edward, there is a lot going on right now that I need to sort out myself. I think I need a couple days to myself so I can go through this and come to my own conclusion. Once I have a better grasp on it, I will get ahold of you as soon as possible so we can go over everything. Until then, I don't want to talk to you until school. Thank you for understanding, and I'll talk to you then. I will not be responding back to your text after this so don't text back and if you come to my house I will tell my father you entered our home without my permission. Talk to you late. – Bella._

She didn't know if that was the right thing to send but she was hoping she got her point across to him and he would leave her alone for a while. So without further delay she pressed the send button and closed her phone as she put it beside her bed on the night stand.

Not even two seconds later her phone went off.

She couldn't help the frustrated groan that left her lips as she opened her phone to see a very long text message from Edward. He just had to send her a damn essay and just looking at how long it was she became more upset over the fact he couldn't even listen to her and respect her request and give her some space. She became so angry she threw her phone at the wall and watched as it broke into small pieces and glass shattered causing it to scatter around her room. She couldn't help but bitterly think that since her phone was broken, she wouldn't have to worry about dealing with Edward via text messages. With that one positive thought she got under the blankets where she decided to finally get some rest and hopefully sleep some of the stress of what happened earlier off.

As she slowly drifted to sleep, the seductive purr of a red headed nomadic vampire whispered her name. It sent sweet chills down her body before she closed her eyes and finally fell into a peaceful slumber to where she dreamed of the red haired, eyed and lipped angel and their encounter that day.

Unknown to Bella as she was in a deep slumber and whispering Victoria's name, a pair of Golden eyes rested on her sleeping figure. They narrowed in on her before taking off in a rush and vanishing from view.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's been so long, I don't have much of an excuse to give besides the world just had me going from one place to another and I got lost. I hope for those of you that have enjoyed the story so far will continue to enjoy it as I begin once again in writing it. I'm not going to lie, seeing your reviews and your comments encouraged me more than anything to keep writing. I loved your critiques and they have helped me tremendously so please tell me how I can improve on my writing, of course in a professional way, lets not be hateful :). Anyways! On with the story!

Chapter 4

Usually the sound of the wind whipping past him as the world blurred from how fast he was running would soothe him but there was no relief from his growing rage. Although he wasn't even in the room he could hear Bella as clearly as if he were. His mate was calling out to another and not just anyone else it was a _Heathen_ of a vampire named Victoria. At the mere memory of what happened not even minutes ago Edward roared out in fury as he punched a nearby tree with all his might causing it to shatter with a loud Crack! And a thunderous Thud! As what remained of It landed somewhere off into the distance.

He would spend the next few hours mowing down trees near him as he tried to release his anger and pain. All the while in his family's house not too far off his family would reside trying to decide what to do next…

Inside the Cullen household the youngest female member rose from her chair in frustration. "Carlisle you know this is wrong!" exclaimed Alice "Bella deserves to know!" as she pleaded with her "father" as she paced back and forth in front of her family who were all seated in their living room. Carlisle sighed as he watched his youngest daughter and leaned back in his chair as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb in frustration. "I understand your concern Alice but we have to give Edward the chance to tell her and to make things right. This is his relationship and we have no right to-.." From the right of Carlisle sat Rosalie and Emmet who were lounging comfortably until Rosalie sat up to look at the head of the Cullen clan and Scoff while interjecting him. "Oh yeah, because Edward is going to come to his senses and be reasonable like he always has been when it comes to Bella." The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes at the idea and continued "Everyone in this family knows I've opposed the idea of Bella and him together from the very start because she has been and continues to be a threat to our family but it's also because we all knew they weren't mates." Rosalie made a point to stand up and look at each Cullen family member as they all became crestfallen. "Yet you all let this drag on and what for ?!" she exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air dramatically "Just so your _Darling Son_ " she then pointed to Carlisle " can play pretend mate with a human he isn't meant for!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed and stared down her family "Not only have we broken one of our most important rules by allowing a human to continue to know about our existence and not doing anything about it but encouraging her to stay around. We are now also keeping her from her true mate which is considered even detestable by even the Volturi! At this point if we keep doing nothing it is going to be the death of all of us just because we keep allowing Edward to be delusional and I refuse to continue putting myself as well as my husband's life in jeopardy for some crazy obsession! So, if this persists we will be leaving the family." With that Rosalie turned abruptly on her heels, grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away with her and out of sight to their room.

As Carlisle watched Rosalie and Emmett leave he let out a long sigh as he slumped in his chair. He wanted to support his son but he knew his eldest daughter was right. In the seat next to Carlisle his wife Esme reached over and squeezed his hand for support and smiled softly at him. She just wanted to support her husband and he knew it. With Esme's support, he looked to Alice with his final decision made. Solemnly he said "You and Rosalie are right… We can't keep going on like this and causing so much disarray in our family while possibly getting everyone killed because of Edward. I want my son to be happy but this has gone on for too long and now it's causing more harm than good and it needs to be stopped. We also can't keep Bella from finding her own happiness with someone she's actually meant for." Carlisle felt defeated but he knew what he needed to do. He rose from his seat as did his wife "I'm going to go talk with alone and see if he will listen to reason. If not, we will go from there." He squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly and then walked up to Alice then hugged her before speeding away and out of sight of his family. Soon after Carlisle's absence Esme left to go to her room but Alice just stayed were she was as looked at the door her father left from. She truly hoped things would go well and Edward would come to his senses. More than anything though she was concerned for Bella and how she was doing and taking all this in. At the moment, she didn't feel like a very good friend to her as she should have fought harder to tell her the truth compared to letting Edward push her around and tell Bella lies. Jasper watched as his wife would tense and relax while letting out deep sighs. He didn't have to use his powers to be able to see she was in immense guilt and pain. He came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him as he tried to reassure her "Everything is going to be alright darlin' just keep faith in your visions." He kissed her cheek before walking away and letting her have some time to herself.

Alice wanted to believe her husband and do as he suggest whole heartedly but she knew Edward was right about before… Her visions were subjective… after all she once saw Bella and Edward together but now that has been completely changed by the appearance of one red headed female nomadic vampire named Victoria… After sighing deeply, she moved to follow her husband back to their room and secretly prayed that he would be right and that things would be alright in the end.

Off in the forest near the mountains Victoria was also at a loss of what to do. She had completed her tasks hours ago and was just sitting on a fallen tree with her back up against another one as she waited for James and Laurent to return. It was into the wee hours of the morning as the dew on the grass around her was still fresh and the smell of the pine from the forest was strong. It invaded her senses and it made her think of something else that had invaded her senses… Bella… She smelled of lilac, lavender and honey. It was like a shock to her system when she first got a whiff of her mate, it was like something she had never experienced. Her body moved on its own as soon as she heard her mate cry out in pain and even if she could control herself then she wouldn't have wanted to. She was able to embrace the person she was destined for while also protecting her and if she was honest with herself she never even believed she had a mate. It was bittersweet though because as soon as she had found her she was also gone as she ran into the arms of another. A deceitful and loathsome animal drinker named Edward was now the bane of her existence as Bella chose him instead of her. She couldn't help the growl that left her throat as she slammed her fist down into the tree she sat on, causing it to splinter and cave into itself where her fist made contact.

Victoria was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed James and Laurent each leaning against one side of the tree she was leaning against until Laurent purposely cleared his throat to get her attention. At that the red head jumped away while hissing and getting into a fighting stance with her fists balled up and ready to throw down. James merely laughed at her while Laurent rolled his eyes. "Really Vicki you should pay more attention to your surroundings, don't tell me this girl is already making you not just weak in the knees but in general." James said with a cocky smirk that just furthered Victoria's irritation as she bent down and picked up a rock and launched it at the blonde. He simply side stepped it and continued to laugh as Laurent shook his head with a small smile tugging at his lips. Victoria was about to make a retort but Laurent cut her off "So were you able to get everything?" he asked as moved towards the red head as she become more relaxed. "Of course." She scoffed "When do I not get everything you ask me to?" she answered her own question by taking off the backpack she was wearing, reaching in and throwing Laurent and James their phones as well as a set of car keys each. "I always come through." She smiled devilishly as she watched them look over their items.

James smiled widely as he opened and played with his new phone and couldn't be more overjoyed about the car Victoria picked out for him. "Oh Vic! You know me so well, I could kiss you! You know how I love the classic's!" He blew her a kiss while sending it with a wink to which she playfully caught it then threw it down and stomped on it while flipping him off afterwards "You're only nice when you get what you want you bastard." She growled out playfully to the blonde as she looked to Laurent who also seemed really pleased with what he received as well. "As always, an excellent choice Victoria. When will they be ready for pick up though?" Laurent asked as he took out his phone and started to look through it. It seemed as Victoria had already input each member or their coven new phone number into each other's phone. He then fiddled with the tag on the keys of his new car that stated he had the latest model of a Lincoln sedan he had seen and wanted before. The red head placed the backpack back on and rezipped it "They should be ready by Monday morning. Were you able to get what you need to-"began the Victoria until Laurent threw a set of house keys at her to which she caught easily "Oh honey, we also always follow through and you should know that." The olive-skinned man replied with a wink "Although we do go all out." James laughed while walking to the side of his mate and kissing him on the cheek. At that Victoria felt her stomach drop "Please tell me you two didn't over do it again..." she pleaded but when both Laurent and James laughed she received her answer. "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed "You two are ridiculous! What did you do this time?!" she crossed her arms and glared at both of them. Laurent smiled as James continued to laugh. "Just wait til you see it, I think it will surely impress that mate of yours." James said as he nuzzled into the side of his mate and smiled cheekily at Victoria who could only shake her head at them at this point. "Alright. So, what else were you two able to do?" she asked already worn out from the entire situation.

At this James stopped smiling and scowled. At this Victoria's eyebrow raised and she leaned to one side with her arms still crossed with a look of interest at both her male companions. Laurent always the calmer one decided to step up and give her the news to her "You and James are enrolled into the same school Bella goes to as you two still look so young and can't pass for adults yet." Victoria felt her jaw drop and her fists clench "You've got to be kidding me?!" she almost screamed. James huffed "Yeah well it's a good thing we still have our lovely contact of ours that is able to get us the documents we need while being able to hack into whatever system we need to, to blend in. It took him a few hours to run over here and hand them off to us but by Monday we should be able to go to class. Of course, he took a huge chunk out of our funds and we owe him again but it's no big deal since it's for Vicki to get her mate." He teased at the end

Victoria grimaced at the idea of having to go to school with a bunch of hormonal humans but being able to be near Bella would be worth it. Plus, it would be a nice surprise for Bella to see her there. She couldn't help the smirk that graced her features as she thought of the perfect outfit she just got earlier to tantalize her mate. This didn't go unnoticed by James and Laurent though, they both smiled for Victoria knowing she was plotting and probably for only one reason. Laurent knew Victoria and when she started to work on a plan she could get lost in her thoughts but he couldn't allow that if they were going to be ready for Monday. "Well let's get going, if not you may not be able to even see Bella Monday." He said as he pulled James with him and took off in the direction of their new home "See you at home!" James hollered back as they disappeared. Shaken from her thoughts, Victoria was right on their trail, running as fast as she could with her red hair swaying in the wind and a smile on her face showing off her elongated canines and an excitement in her gleaming red eyes.

She didn't want to waste another moment she could be getting ready to be and see Bella. If she was going to have to compete for her mates heart she would fight till the very end and she knew that meant prepping for Monday as it would be just the beginning…


End file.
